


atypical tuesday night

by Also_Snow_Glows_Blue



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Modern AU, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Also_Snow_Glows_Blue/pseuds/Also_Snow_Glows_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 8 PM New York time when Glorfindel calls — the time they'd agreed on, to the minute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	atypical tuesday night

It's 8 PM New York time when Glorfindel calls, the time they'd agreed on to the minute. Erestor wouldn't be surprised if he'd been watching the clock for the last half hour. 

"Hey, Fin." Erestor's voice when he answers his cell is rougher than he usually lets it go, because Glorfindel likes that, and Glorfindel responds with a soft whimper. "How are you?"

"Erestor." Glorfindel sounds desperate, through the phone, which is exactly how Erestor has been trying to get him over the last two weeks. "Erestor, please, I need you so much —" His voice breaks. Erestor isn't even a little bit sorry. 

He makes a soft sound back, encouraging but ambiguous enough to drive Glorfindel up the wall. "I'm here," he says, and thoroughly enjoys the needy whine he gets in return. "I've got you. Have you touched yourself yet today?"

He hasn't. Not for the last two weeks. Glorfindel can be as stubborn as Superglue in his personal life, but with Erestor he is exquisitely obedient. 

"No." 

Erestor knew the answer already, but it's still a pleasure to hear the word, slipping out of Glorfindel's lips like he's in pain. "Good boy," Erestor purrs, and relishes in the breathy moan it coaxes out of Glorfindel. "Very, very good boy. Don't."

Another quiet noise, somewhere between a moan and a plea. "Erestor, please."

"Please, what?" 

A moment of silence, filled with harsh, ragged breathing. Erestor waits. 

"Erestor," Glorfindel manages, "Erestor, please, I need you, I need you in —" He stops. 

"Need me in you?" he says, and he sounds more surprised than he really is. "I can't, lion cub, I'm in New York. If you want me there you'll have to wait another week."

It's cruel, or it would be if Glorfindel wasn't enjoying this so much. "Please, Erestor, no, you wouldn't." He sounds like he's crying out of sheer frustration. It wouldn't surprise Erestor. 

Glorfindel's right. "It's okay, I've got you. I'm not going to do that to you." He smiles, though Glorfindel can't see it. "I wish we were together too. I miss having you."

Glorfindel swallows, hard. "Please, Res—" He only calls him that when he's desperate.

"Okay. Okay, you can." He is not wholly cruel, after all. 

Glorfindel's breathing goes longer, less gasping and more heaving. "Thank you, thank you — ah!" 

Erestor's voice is sharp when he says, "Slow down." The short gasps return. "Good boy."

The gasps turn sharper. Erestor lays back on the hotel bed and listens. 

He's actually glad they're in different states. The sight of Glorfindel the way he surely is — thighs spread, eyes closed, one hand working his cock and the other knuckle deep in his ass — does things to him even when it's just in his head; in person, he'd be just as undone as Glorfindel is. 

He smiles again, sharper this time. "Come for me, Fin."

Glorfindel goes completely silent, just for a moment — and then he moans again, long and drawn-out, the relief audible in his voice. It's quite possibly the most beautiful thing Erestor's ever heard. 

It feels like a longer time than it really is before Glorfindel's breathing returns to normal. "Are you okay? You did great."

"Yeah," he says. "Yeah, I'm good. God, Erestor, I love you so much."

"Love you too." Should he say it? He'd wanted it to be a surprise, but… "I'll be home early. Sunday, not Wednesday."

He can hear Glorfindel smiling on the other end. "I'll see you Sunday, then. Bye."

"See you soon," he says, and means it.


End file.
